


Outwhammed 3: The Final Chapter

by RockMyForum



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Surprise Kissing, eventual muffins x scoops, implied toothy x cuddles, mentioned cuddling, the long awaited finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Nutty has finally left his living hell and moved to PHV.  Unfortunately and obviously, his first stop is Muffins' bakery. Craziness ensues. The final installment of the Outwhammed trilogy but I might make other MMHOPH/HTF crossovers in the future
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops (Mao Mao)
Kudos: 1





	Outwhammed 3: The Final Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Teased this in the end notes of "I'm Here For You". I debated having Handy make an appearance with robo-arms as well but decided against it, though it's still mentioned

It's been nearly a month since the "Tree Friends" first came to Pure Heart.

In order of their arrival: Flippy's in a padded cell, Cuddles has been released from jail and is now living at Toothy's house, Toothy is basically Cuddles' roommate now, Lifty & Shifty are in jail for theft, Handy now has robo-arms made by Badgerclops, Sniffles is trying to find a place to keep his inventions (Though he finally ate those Ants), Petunia has opened a cleaning service, Flaky is.... being Flaky, and Mime has become a successful street act. The rest of them are presumed to be in other parts of the country.

But another has arrived. His name is "Nutty".

Muffins was busy serving a customer when the green squirrel covered in lollipops walked in.

"Hi there! Welcome to the bakery! Do you want anything?"

"Have you seen Sniffles?" Nutty asked.

"The anteater? Oh, was was in here but he lef-"

"THAT'S FINE! Hey, uh, what do you sell here?"

"I just sell pies, cakes, cookies, muffins AKA my name, cobbler AKA drives-the-sheriff-insane food, beignets AKA stuff that the deputy keeps buying, and plain bread."

"I'LL TAKE SOME OF YOUR COOKIES!"

"....OK then, I gotta give some already-made cookies to another person who pre-ordered them. Oh, there they are!"

Toothy, another Tree Friend, walked in. "I'm here to pick up the cookies for Cuddles."

Muffins picked up the box with Cuddles' name on it that was behind the counter, "Here you go."

Just then, Nutty snatched the box and dumped all the cookies in his mouth.

"Hey, squirrel, those cookies weren't for you...." Exclaimed the pale yellow mouse.

"YOU BITCH." Shouted the purple beaver before getting into a fight with Nutty.

"Damn it. Another outsider-fight. Why am I not surprised." Sighed Muffins before texting Scoops (Who was taking a break from the news for the week) to come downstairs.

Less then a minute later, Scoops rushed downstairs to break up the fight. "Alright. Who started this?"

"Nutty did!" Said Toothy, pointing at the squirrel.

"Fuck. He found out." Nutty rushed out the building before being tackled by Mao Mao and handcuffed.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on." Said Scoops as she headed outside.

Turns out Nutty was on the run after stealing an entire bag of sugar from a nearby grocery store and was trying to hide after nearly killing a few random sweetiepies. He was also looking for Sniffles as he is one of his friends. 

Mao Mao, as well as Badgerclops and Adorabat later ordered from Muffins' bakery before heading back to HQ, as Toothy was about to order a completely new box of cookies. Muffins proceeded to apologize to the beaver for the inconvenience that Nutty had cause before he had gotten arrested.

"It's okay" Toothy said. "After all, these cookies are just a surprise for Cuddles."

As Toothy left, Muffins stood behind the counter while Scoops was nearby. Just then, The purple donkey kissed the pale yellow mouse. "Because we haven't kissed yet today."

Muffins blushed. "Thanks. You can go back upstairs now, if ya like."

Scoops responded "Yeah, I'll be upstairs if you need me in the case another new arrival goes apeshit in the dining area. Be sure to let me know when you're ready for cuddling."

"I will!"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. IDK why Nutty would go that insane, but there was that one episode where he had a dream where he married a box of chocolate and impregnated it, so anything's possible
> 
> Also, the reason why Sniffles and Nutty are friends here is because they actually seem to be close friends on HTF itself: https://happytreefriends.fandom.com/wiki/Nutty-Sniffles_Relationship
> 
> In regards to the MMHOPH part, I intended for Scoops to be hatless the whole time as she had just gotten up from a nap, but I decided against it as well. IDK why I did TBH,


End file.
